


Sunday Morning

by teakwood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakwood/pseuds/teakwood
Summary: A dog’s tail in the back and a death grip on his leg wasn’t Kakashi's preferred way of waking up. It wasn't the worst either: Far from it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Sunday Morning

A dog’s tail in the back and a death grip on his leg wasn’t Kakashi's preferred way of waking up. He liked warm sun rays, the smell of oolong tea, Iruka’s smile, Iruka’s kisses, Iruka’s – apropos Iruka.

“Iruka?”

“Good morning, Kakashi.” The man in his arms twisted lazily around till he could look his boyfriend in the face and blinded him with his smile.

“Good morning. Who is, besides, well, us, in our bed?”

Iruka answered after thoroughly yawning.

“Oh, the usual. My cat, your eight dogs, my adopted boisterous son, your semi-adopted genius son, their pink-haired angry friend.”

Kakashi growled. He had wanted to spend his free day in bed with Iruka and Iruka alone.

“It could be worse, love: There could be your green friend, my snake friend, Tenzou could hog all the blankets” He shuddered before continuing. “There could be a certain tokujou with an oral fixation in our bed.” Kakashi shuddered, too. That would be way worse. Genma was a worse pervert than him.

“But still, why are they all here?” (In-)Famous Copy-Ninja did not whine, thank you very much. But they are inclined to lament if the right circumstances are given.

“The ninken are here because there was a thunderstorm, Mochi is here because she likes cuddling with Pakkun, Naruto had a nightmare, and Sasuke and Sakura tagged along. At least none of them had fallen out.” A soft thud contradicted his statement. Kakashi checked the conglomerate in his bed. “That was Bisuke. I fear we need to get a bigger bed. I'll ask Tenzou.” 

Iruka snuggled closer to Iruka.

“Let’s wait till tomorrow with that, okay? It’s too early to be awake anyway.”

They moved their bedmates around to get more comfortable- Kakashi freed his leg from Sakura’s grip, that girl was strong – and settled back down again to sleep till the sun was high in the sky and one of the kids (or animals) demanded food. Sundays are best spent with family, aren’t they?


End file.
